<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trans Naekawa Smut by YoungMrKusuma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226604">Trans Naekawa Smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungMrKusuma/pseuds/YoungMrKusuma'>YoungMrKusuma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'M GONNA MAKE THIS SHIP SAIL IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, Mariko Naegi, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rarepair, They have different names here, Toshiro Fukawa, Trans AU, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungMrKusuma/pseuds/YoungMrKusuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday gift for my good buddy <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat2rrj/pseuds/Ratty-Rodent">Rat2rrj</a>! He wanted fic for the Trans!Naekawa AU we came up with.</p>
<p>VERY, VERY NSFW!! So no minors, please.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trans Naekawa Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat2rrj/gifts">Ratty-Rodent (Rat2rrj)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like it says in the description, this is a gift for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat2rrj/pseuds/Ratty-Rodent">Rat2rrj</a>, who deserves far more than I can give. He asked for one of two requests, either Chihiro x Leon or this AU, and I decided I wanted to do both. ^_^</p>
<p>But I’m still workshopping the Chileon idea in my head, so that’ll have to be a belated gift, unfortunately. :(</p>
<p>Anyway, context: Their names are Mariko Naegi and Toshiro Fukawa. They're in college.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He really ought to be feeling nervous right now, Toshiro thinks. He ought to be quaking in his boots, or blushing beet-red or blathering like an imbecile.</p>
<p>Mariko-chan never failed to elicit that sort of response from him each and every time things got… spicy between the two of them, after all. Whether it was her hitching up her skirt at him ever so slightly whenever she knew he was watching, or her guiding his hand over her thigh in the darkness of a movie theater, or even just casual flirting whenever she saw him during lunch… Mariko always had that kind of allure to her – had him eating out of the palm of her hand, ever since they started dating. Always.</p>
<p>This time, though, things are different. This time, he feels calm and cool. Excited as well, of course, but not like he thought he would be, stammering and stuttering and making ridiculous noises. Not with Mariko standing in his room before him, wearing nothing but lacy pink panties, silky white stockings, and no bra. Not with her looking so irresistible. Her arms are wrapped awkwardly around her chest in an uncharacteristically shy gesture, despite the fact that this late night session of theirs was entirely her idea. It’s probably the cutest he’s ever seen her.</p>
<p>Toshiro feels her shiver as he pulls her forward gently into an embrace, savouring the sweet aroma of shampoo and perfume, and she relaxes against him. In place of her usual, adorable smarm is an equally adorable expression of pure want. Her cheeks are flushed and there is a very noticeable tent between her legs.</p>
<p>“Toshiro-kun…” she whispers into his ear, needily. Practically begging. He grins, slides a free hand down across the silken skin of her navel and she gasps.</p>
<p>Confident, he thinks. That’s the word for what he’s feeling now. For the first time in forever, Toshiro Fukawa feels confident. More than he had any right to be. Mariko’s lovely, puppy dog eyes are locked with his, and he can see himself reflected in them; a bony-thin young man with glasses and no charisma or sense of style, and yet somehow…</p>
<p>The way his girlfriend was looking at him, he might as well have been Adonis. An image of immaculate, flawless beauty carved into polished marble. There was no simpler or classier way for him to put it; she wanted him. Wanted him badly. His fingers slip into her panties, then around her shaft, and a cry of arousal escapes her. Her hips rock towards him as he begins stroking.</p>
<p><em>Careful now</em>, he says to himself, <em>don’t want to hurt her.</em> It was their first time, and the last thing he wanted to do was make this experience the least bit unpleasant.</p>
<p>She lets him lead as they move in sync with each other, going slow at first, then increasing speed. Her breathing turns to rapid pants as he quickens his pace. Mariko’s eyes widen in surprise when he presses his lips against hers, and for a moment, there is a jolt of panic; perhaps Toshiro was being too forward.</p>
<p>Then she gets into it, pulling him closer. Drinking him in as she sighs blissfully. She moans his name into his mouth, and his heart swells.</p>
<p>The moment is almost ethereal in its perfection. If he didn’t know any better, he would have sworn he was dreaming. God knows he had been having dreams just like this for weeks now. The curse of having a writer’s overactive imagination.</p>
<p>And that imagination was plaguing him once more, recalling fantasy after fantasy, all while his girlfriend was right there in front of him, thrusting insatiably into his hand. Mariko with her lips at the nexus of his legs. Mariko in a collar, grinding against his thigh. Mariko writhing and pleading as he teases her senseless with his tongue.</p>
<p>His mind conjurers up his favourite out of all of them, and immediately there is a blossoming heat at his core. God yes, he thinks, and breaks away from the kiss.</p>
<p>“Mind i-if we try something?” He asks, cupping her cheek with his free hand.</p>
<p>“Anything…” She whispers back to him, her voice trembling and her hips still thrusting. “Anything…”</p>
<p>He smiles and pecks her forehead, the sweet girl. Then he tells her what to do.</p>
<p>Mariko is on all fours atop his bed some thirty seconds later, her panties scrunched up and dangling from her left heel. Her bare peach ass is pump, firm and a thousand times sexier than Toshiro could have ever imagined. He has to take a second to pinch himself just in case he really was dreaming. More keening noises escape her as he takes a hold of her again. This time, his fingers are slick with the strawberry-scented moisturizer she was so fond of using. Her tip is sticky with pre-come.</p>
<p>A sharp exhale leaves her when his hand picks up where he left off, sliding up and down her length. He wastes no time catching up to his former tempo and Mariko quite literally wails in pleasure at the sensation, loud and wanton. She pleads with him to keep going, faster, <em>faster</em>. Her toes are curling in their stockings, her back is arched. In his hand, her cock twitches and twitches.</p>
<p>He can’t believe this is actually happening. Nevermind Mariko-chan enjoying herself being with him like this, he can’t believe even she offered sex to begin with. He had spent so long thinking that she’d tire of him and leave long before this point, and now here they are, in his dorm room, on his bed. Breathing life to one of his fantasies.</p>
<p>Well, almost. There is still one little thing left that would make this complete. Sinking to his knees, he plants a kiss experiementally onto her scrotum, just to be sure his idea wouldn’t be too much for her to handle. The sudden squeal she lets out tells him everything. Splendid.</p>
<p>He takes her balls into his mouth, lovingly. And her body lurches. Her voice rings out to high heaven as he starts to suckle. In under a minute, her legs are quivering. And it isn’t long before warm jets of seed are squirting out of her, all over the duvet. It comes out in bursts as Mariko shudders, moaning with each spurt. Toshiro doesn’t stop milking or nursing her until she’s completely limp, by which point the poor girl’s collapsed onto the bed.</p>
<p>Her expression is one of absolute bliss. Her breathing is ragged, and her eyes are wide and staring off into the distance. Fragmented murmurs about how incredible that was, about how she loves him so much. His heart swells even more.</p>
<p>Yeah. This pretty much blew <em>every</em> wet dream he ever had about her out of the water.</p>
<p>Toshiro slides over to Mariko’s side to snuggle and she buries her face happily into his neck. Again, the scent of shampoo and perfume, this time mingled with a faint tinge of sweat. There’s a wet sound as they shift about to get comfy; their legs brush against the <em>very</em> sizeable puddle she left on his sheets.</p>
<p>Her cheeks glow hot pink. “I’m sorry, I made such a mess…”</p>
<p>He chuckles and runs his fingers through her soft brown hair, coiling a wayward lock around his index playfully. “Oh, don’t w-worry about it.” Needing to clean up after all this – however long it might take – is totally worth it, he thinks, as a comfortable silence descends.</p>
<p>The next few seconds are peaceful, serene. In that moment, nothing else existed but him and her.</p>
<p>And then there is a sudden rush of ecstacy that spreads up his belly and makes him yelp in surprise. Mariko’s hand is at his crotch, pawing eagerly. Another moan escapes him as he tries to speak. His girlfriend’s caress is a bit clumsy and clearly inexperienced, but dear God, that didn’t matter to him in the least because it feels so fucking good right now. All that excitement from earlier, and it’s only now that he realizes how slick his boxers have gotten.</p>
<p>“Anything I can do make up for it?” She asks, looking up at him coyly. As if she didn’t already know.</p>
<p>“…I-I Uh… Wh...”</p>
<p>Just like that, Toshiro Fukawa was back to his stuttering, blathering self. Everything was as it should be, he supposed. Ever the little minx, his girlfriend giggles. There’s a sly glint in her eyes as she sits up, and moves to straddle him, tugging on the elastic of his trousers. She’s fondling her already restiffening length with her free hand, and he can see the needy excitement beneath her assertive exterior.</p>
<p>“Well…?” She teases.</p>
<p>“<em>Y-Yesplease</em>,” he manages breathly, just before her lips find his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>